Pregnancy Issues
by blueallstar01
Summary: Just a plain old Ayushiki fanfic with Uh.. Someone getting pregnant. RATED T FOR TEENS. NOTE: First 2 Chapters are very short introductions. Read and Review and I will continue! (May rewrite after series is done.)
1. I'm PREGNANT?

**HELLLLOOOOO.. This is just a script I thought of.**

**I'm not sure if this'll be a one-shot, but you will know if it is or not.**

**Anyways, onto the story**

"I'm so dizzy.." Ayumi said, remembering what happened 2 weeks before..

"This can't be.. did it break.." Ayumi thought of..

"Hey, Shinozaki, are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"I think.. so.." Ayumi replied.

"Nakashima, Shinozaki, what's the matter?" Mayu said, really curiously.

"Hey, can you help me go to the Nurse's office?" Ayumi asked the two.

"Okay, I guess.." Naomi said.

"Then I will too." Mayu told them afterwards.

"Aren't you guys excited for Valentine's Day?" Satoshi said.

"I guess.?" Morshige answered.

"There's something on my mind.." Yoshiki said.

"And it isn't good." He added.

"Hmm, it seems to just be a normal headache.. Have you had unprotected sex lately?" The nurse asked.

"No.. but.. I think the condom broke." Then Ayumi started crying.

"Oh my gosh.." Naomi and Mayu said.

"Well, I always have pregnancy tests here. Just one second.. HERE! Take this and pee on it then wait for

at least two minutes." The nurse told her..

"Oh my god..IT'S POSITIVE!" Ayumi shouted out just a little bit less then medium, in the girls washroom.

"Who's the father?" Mayu said, with a funny face.

"Yeah, just who did the class rep sleep with?" Naomi said laughing..

"Oh.. uh..."

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE CLASS REP?!" Morshige's Jaw dropped.

"Just try not to tell.. ANYONE" Yoshiki told Morshige and Satoshi..

Maybe this should be a series!

Okay now continuing with the story

"WHAAAAT? Kishinuma is the father? Ex-delinquent?" Mayu almost shouted out loud and then started laughing.

"TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Ayumi said.

"This isn't good," Ayumi started crying..

TO BE CONTINUED...

HOW WAS IT? OOH READ AND REVIEW!

**Question of the Day: What would you do if you got a girl pregnant, or got pregnant yourself? (HAHA MOST AWKWARD**

**QUESTION EVER!)**


	2. Finding Out

**Author's Note: Wow, I got 2 reviews in what, like 30 minutes after the Fanfic released**

* * *

2 Weeks Later..

*In Class*  
"This.. I can't believe, but I have to tell Yoshiki.. and I can't get an abortion..  
that's just mean..! Ayumi thought to herself.

"Shinozaki, are you okay?" Yui-sensei asked her.

"Yes.. I am!" She replied back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

Suddenly, she fainted.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki shouted.

Everyone turned to look.

"Kishinuma, can you please take her to the nurse's office?"

"Yes, Sensei." Then he put her arm around his shoulder, and walked her there.

*In the Nurse's Office*  
"Oh, hello!" The nurse said.

"She fainted in the middle of class." Yoshiki told her.

"That isn't good.. then she's.."

*Cafeteria*  
"Well guys, whatever we do, just never tell anyone that Shinozaki is pregnant." Naomi told the group.

Satoshi just ignored and ate his lunch.

"Satoshi! Take this seriously." Naomi told him.

"OOH! I bet they were all like.. OOHH yeaaa!" Seiko said until Naomi covered her mouth.

Then suddenly, Ayumi and Yoshiki came to the cafeteria. The rest was just silence.

*Ayumi and Yoshiki going to the Cafeteria*

"Shinozaki.. why didn't you tell me?" Yoshiki said.

"I was afraid.. this would break our friendship." She replied back.

*4 Weeks Back*

They went out for dinner, but then their sexual desires just controlled them, and they went to Yoshiki's Place.

*Back to the Present*

"It never would, I LOVE YOU! God Damn.." Yoshiki confessed.

"I.. I.." Ayumi tried to say.

Then they were about to get to the cafeteria.

*Biology Class* "Okay Class, today we are dissecting a frog." The Teacher said.

"Blech!" One person said.

"Hey, Shinozaki are you gonna be fine doing this?" Yoshiki said, as they were partners for this project.

"Yes I will be.." Ayumi replied.

So then they did... BUT THEN,

Ayumi felt dizzy and wanted to puke, so Yoshiki helped her go to the Girl's washroom.

*Outside the Girl's Washroom*  
"I'll wait out outside." Yoshiki said.

"Thank you." Then Ayumi went in.

"This.. isn't right. maybe I should at least tell the teachers.. but this would be bad as Class Representitive." She tought to herself.

"But I'm also not going to abort it. That would be even worst.."

"Hey Shinozaki, are you alright in there?" Yoshiki slightly shouted outside.

"Yes, I am." But then.. she fainted.

He heard her fall to the ground.

Then went inside as quickly as possible.

He gave her a piggyback ride.

"Shinozaki.. maybe you should stay home tomorrow.." Yoshiki said with a concerned voice.

"I will not.. and my parents will find out if I do." She told him.

"You can stay in my apartment, I'll bring the teachers the notes you write, they'll believe you,  
anyways you are Class Representitive. Just say you have a headache." He also said with a concerned voice.

Then she smiled, and then..

*Kisses Yoshiki*

To be continued..

* * *

**OOH That was cheesy.. sorry if it was short I just couldn't add anymore after that kiss, or else there wouldn't be much of a cliffhanger, would there?**  
**Anyways, Truth or Dare chapter 4 coming today or tommorrow.**  
**Question of the Day: What is the best thing that your crush ever did to you? (If anything did happen)**


	3. A Normal Chapter

Wow, 8 reviews? That's awesome!  
Oh and also, I actually got the idea from seeing no Teen Pregnancy fics in the Corpse Party section.  
A reply to your review, WeirdRaptor.

* * *

They broke apart after 5 minutes. It was the sight of the evil gym teacher where they first met..

"With that delinquent, huh?" He said.

She then immidiately blushed.

"Anyways, get back to class, you shouldn't be out here." He then sent a glare towards Yoshiki.

*Back at Class*

"What took so long?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I would give detention but I guess something bad happened.. so I'll let it go this once."  
*After Class*

"Shinozaki, are you pregnant?" The teacher asked.

"Uh... well yes.. please don't tell." She replied.

"Don't worry." He told her.

Then she just ran off to her next class.

"I should help her and.. the father, whoever he is." He said.

*cafeteria*

"Soo, it's confirmed?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes." Yoshiki said.

"Well, congratulations! Have you talked with your parents yet?" Mayu told and asked.

"No.. I just.. can't" Ayumi told her.

"You'll have to sometime." Naomi said.

Then Yoshiki kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I heard people spreading it around, but it's just a rumour to them." Morshige added.

"I don't care about them." Ayumi responded.

"Guys, we should just eat." Satoshi ended.

*After School*

"Hey, Ayumi can I walk you home?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oh.. uh sure." She told him.

*Inside Yoshiki's Mind*

I love her.. does she return the feelings?  
I hope she does.. I want to get married to her one day.  
*Inside Ayumi's Mind*

I wish I could just confess.. then we would be happy..  
*Walking Home*

It started raining.  
"Ayumi, you should take my jacket. Your pregnant, it's better if you take it." Yoshiki told her.

"Oh.. uh thanks!" Ayumi took it gladly.

His jacket was so warm. She wished she could wear it.. always. She then thought about confessing.  
She wanted to do it soon. But then they would have to talk to her parents first about the situation.

"Hey, Yoshiki we should tell my parents soon.. before they get super mad. Let's meet up tommorrow?"

"Sure!" He said gladly.

"Well, we're here. Thanks.. and bye!" She shouted.

*Inside her house* "So.. who was that guy?" Hinoe said.

"Oh.. Uhh... just a friend." She said.

"Or really.. teheehee." Hinoe giggled.

*Next Day*

Ayumi woke up, and started getting ready to go to school.

Then when she got to school, she started talking to Yoshiki about her parents.

"I'm pretty sure they won't get too mad." Ayumi said.

"We just have to be responsible to pay the consequences.." Yoshiki added in.

"HEY GUYS!" Seiko shouted.

"Well, time for class!" Ayumi said.

END

* * *

Well guys, it's kind of hard to write a story like this, so sorry if it was short. But I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter after that.


	4. Telling Ayumi's Parents

Hi :3 Very sorry for the long hiatus, because of Blood Drive releasing and Truth or Dare..  
Blah blah..

* * *

*In Classroom 2-A*

A student whispers to another, "Do you think Shinozaki is pregnant?"

"Yup. I think so.." They reply.

"Oh god, everyone knows!" Ayumi thought in her mind.

Then she gets a text from Yoshiki.

"Ayumi, don't listen to focus.. I love you." He wrote.

"I love you too.. Yes I do.. listen.. I think it's time.. to tell my parents.." She replied.

"Yes.. let's talk about it at lunch." He ends off.

"Wait.. SHE LOVES ME!? Well now I'm not too stressed." He thought.

"Okay class, it's almost Valentine's Day.. In the afternoon, we are having a dance. SO WOOHOO!" Ms. Yui said.

"Wait.. I could talk to Ms. Yui about this.. I'll talk to her after class." Ayumi thought.

"So now, we'll start the lesson!" Then Ms. YUi started the lesson.

*After Class*

"Ms. Yui, can I talk to you?" She said.

"Sure, Shinozaki! What is it?" Ms. Yui asked.

"Well, can you please promise.. not to tell anyone?" Ayumi replies.

"I think I know what your talking about.. is it the pregnancy rumour?" Ms. YUi told me.

"Uh.. yes.. I wanted to see if you could talk to me.. about telling my parents.." I asked her.

"Well.. sure thing! If this happened to me at your age, I would just be as honest. Bring Kishinuma with you, he is the father right?"

Ayumi blushed when she said that.

"Thank you, Ms. Yui.. Well, I should be going to my next class." Ayumi finished.

"Anytime."

*Ayumi's POV*  
I went to my next class.. *sigh*

I texted to Yoshiki, "I talked to Ms. Yui about this.. I'm still scared. Please tell the guys to meet us on the roof, k?" I texted.

"Sure thing, Ayumi. Can I call you that..?" He texted back.

"Yes.. Kishi.. Yoshiki." She replied.

*Rooftop*

"They should be coming soon.." Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki.. I just realized.. how are we going to take care of the baby.. well it's too early to think about that." Ayumi asked.

"Hey guys!" Seiko screamed.

"So, Ayumi what did you call us here for?" Mayu asked.  
(A/N I think I just lost my sense of humour... NOOO)

"I need advice to tell my parents.." Ayumi said horrified.

"It could turn out good and honest.. or bad and bad and bad.." Satoshi said.

"It was a good thing you turned to us, after all we are your friends." Naomi pointed.

"So should I tell them and Hinoe?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah.. you should, she would probably help in this." Seiko answered.

"I can't really help, but I can always stay by Shinozaki's house.." Morishige told them.

"That would be great.." Yoshiki said, glad their friends were here for them.

"Should I text my parents that I want to talk to them?" Ayumi asked as her final question.

"You should, it's being honest." Naomi answered.

"Well thank you guys! We should eat lunch now." Yoshiki ended.

*Cafeteria*

"Oh hey look, it's the class rep of 2-9, she must be a slut considering she's pregnant, hehe." A girl said.

"We should ignore them." Naomi said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to." She replied back.

"But, can I still be a class rep considering all of this?" She said scared.

"Don't worry, Ayumi." Yoshiki comforted her.

"So.. you two are calling each other on a first-name basis, you two offical now? Hehe."  
Seiko said.

"Uh.." They both said blushing with a 100 shades of red.

"We should stop talking and eat, we have 10 minutes left!" Satoshi pointed out.

*After-school*  
"Well.. time to walk you home. The group are going to follow-up to support us."  
Yoshiki told Ayumi.

"That's great!"

(A/N This is getting hard to write O.o)

Ayumi rested her head on Yoshiki's shoulder. (A/N I need extra chapters ;3)

"Aww.. you two are so cute together!" Mayu and Seiko exclaimed.

Then their faces flushed.

"Shinohara!" Ayumi said surprised.

"Eavesdroppers! You guys should've said you were behind us!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"But that ruins the fun, hehe!" Seiko said.

"We're all supporting you two." Naomi said.

"My house is just around the corner.." Ayumi got ready to tell her parents.

*At her house*

Ayumi opened the door.

Her parents were on the couch, along with Hinoe.

"So.. what do you have to tell us?" Hinoe asked, curious.

"I..I..I'm pregnant.." Ayumi sighed.

Her mom was happy and sad, happy she was honest, but sad she was getting pregnant too early..

Her dad, was the same but mad too.

Her sister, looked happy and supportive.

"Why..? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ayumi's dad asked, crying.

"Sorry, all of you. I'm the worst person on earth." Yoshiki said

"It.. was an accident.." Ayumi cried.

"We can fix this mess..." Her mom said, comforting her dad.

"I will help.. so how is this going to work?" Hinoe asked.

"I.. guess I should move in with Yoshiki, to take care of our baby. I'm going to take a break after the baby is born." Ayumi answered.

"I know you want to graduate, so I'll help take care of the baby.." Hinoe offered.

"Thank you.."

"Well, we should get your stuff ready." Ayumi's mom finished.

So Hinoe helped her get boxes.. and Yoshiki chatted with her dad.

"I'm happy, as long as Ayumi is. Do you love her? Oh and you never dated my daughter before this.. was this a scheme?"

"No it isn't, I love her with all my heart. She gave me meaning to life.. ever since I was disowned.. if it wasn't for her, I would've dropped out by now." Yoshiki answered, with his heart.

"I'm glad at least, that you didn't leave her alone for all of this! Anyways, call me dad, I guess I have a son now." He said.

Ayumi, Hinoe and her mom were eavesdropping. Ayumi's dad always wanted a son, now he's getting one. But just not with the best circumstances.

"We're almost done!" Ayumi shouted.

"Okay, Ayumi!" Her father replied.

"I think my life.. is going to be better now." Yoshiki thought.

The End.

* * *

(A/N it should end in probably 1-3 chapters)  
Wow, I think that's the most I've ever written (not including a bunch of songs, I'm happy..) Note, THIS IS A REUPLOAD. I have to cut the story short to start other stories.


End file.
